


1 to 1

by kibaemie (venaduckee)



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M, MinKey AU, Multi, Tell Me What To Do AU, Tell Me What To Do MV, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venaduckee/pseuds/kibaemie
Summary: before there was anything, before everything went wrong, there was minho and key.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by listening to TMWTD and looking at pics from the photobook and the smokey feel i got from that and the minkey pics in the photobook made me write this. will probably be more chapters... feel free to comment... all i know about smoking is from tv and googling so...

'it wasn't supposed to end like this' he thought, clutching the shirt in his hands.

.  
.  
.

they met before the rest of the group had come together. before there was anything, there was him and minho. they first met in a club in itaewon.

key was a full-on club rat, and this was one of his frequent haunts. one of the nicer places, in his opinion. he had had more than a couple of drinks that night and was grinding up against the nearest stranger when he got the urge to go out for a smoke.

he didn't smoke often, only when drinking (which could be considered often) or very stressed.

he stumbled out the back of the club, patting his pockets for cigarettes, when he realized the jeans he was wearing had no pockets.

he swore, turning and looking around the alley, he made eye contact with a guy with a small face and big eyes smoking across the way.

"hey, um, could i bum a cig off of you? you don't have to, but i drank and really could use one..."

the other man gave him an up and down look, sizing him up. he stopped after a second, seemingly coming to a decision.

"...sure." he nodded, taking out his pack of long cigarettes and tapping the bottom, a single cigarette falling out. he passed it to key, putting the pack back in his pocket.

"ah, a lighter?" key asked hopefully

"...yeah, just a sec." minho patted around for a second then triumphantly pulled a lighter out of his jacket. he flicked it on, then put it up to the cigarette key had already raised to his lips.

key took a long drag, and exhaled the smoke away from the other man, blowing through 'o' shaped lips.

minho just stared, as if seeing him for the first time. he didn't frequent clubs often, and had been forced to come by one of his cousins and his asshole friends. he drank a beer or two at the bar before retreating from the all the pulsing bodies and thrumming music. he'd been outside for almost an hour and was finishing up one last cigarette before he ditched them.

but this man had stopped him for a smoke, and who was he to deny someone who shared his vices?

he hadn't really been paying attention before, but looking at him now, the man was beautiful.

kibum caught his gaze, a little smile on his face. he had seen that look before, and to see it now on this deer-eyed man was almost endearing.

"has anyone ever told you that you look like a deer?" unluckily, his brain to mouth filter was still impeded by the alcohol. he took another drag to stop himself from saying anything else.

the other man cracked a smile, "yeah, i've heard that before."

key exhaled, blowing a cloud of smoke of his mouth and nose. it was chilly, the air still had the winter bite in it.

"well, you do look like one, so it makes sense. that you've heard that before, i mean," kibum huffed, eyes on the ground.

the guy smiled again, asking "what's your name?"

key finished he pull before saying, "it's only polite to introduce yourself before asking someone's name, you know." that damn brain to mouth filter again.

he laughed this time, "minho," he said after a second of silence.

kibum nodded, "it's key," he said, little smile in place.

"nice to meet you, key."

"you too, minho."

.  
.  
.

>  

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then they never see each other again. jk but it might b better for them that way in the end lol.


End file.
